vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ennard
|-|Ennard= |-|Molten Freddy= Summary Ennard is an amalgamation of the main four animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, as well as possibly the smaller animatronics such as Minireenas and Bon Bon/Bonnet. Ennard, mainly controlled by Circus Baby, tricked Michael Afton into entering the Scooping Room, where his insides were cleared out to make space for Ennard, leading to the animatronics' escape from the Pizzeria into the sewers. Between the events of Sister Location and Pizzeria Simulator, Ennard rejected Circus Baby's leadership, ejecting her parts and Elizabeth Afton's soul, leading to the eventual creation of Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy. As clued by the name, the child who previously possessed Funtime Freddy took control of the amalgamation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Ennard, Molten Freddy, originally Elizabeth Afton and three unidentified children Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: Unknown, at least 1 female Age: Young pre-death, presumably over 30 by the events of FNaF 6 Classification: Possessed animatronic, Animatronic amalgamation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can see in the dark, likely comparable to the other animatronics), Body Control, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (For spirits), Social Influencing (via Circus Baby, Ennard only; Is able to skillfully manipulate and trick the player), possibly Surface Scaling | All previous abilities, superior Stealth Mastery (Is hard to track on camera, cannot be seen in the vent opening) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is made of parts from Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy) | Wall level (Comparable to other UCN animatronics) Speed: Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza within a few seconds) | Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza within a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Is made of parts from Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy) | Wall level (Comparable to other UCN animatronics) Stamina: Extremely high, due to being a robot Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average normally (Ennard is possessed by the spirits of four children, while Molten Freddy is possessed by three), Above average for Circus Baby (She is a skillful manipulator and planner) | Average Weaknesses: All animatronics share a weakness to fire and/or excessive heat, which destroys Remnant causing the permanent nullification of all supernatural effects, As evident by the eventual rebellion against Elizabeth, the four children within Ennard did not agree with each other) | Makes an audible squeaking sound before attacking. Key: Ennard/Molten Freddy | Ultimate Custom Night Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) Weeping Angel’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Both were 9-B, the Angel started well-fed) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Robots Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Surface Scalers